Xperience
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Sublime Corporation | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Sublime Corporation's HQ, San Francisco | PlaceOfDestruction = Sublime Corporation's HQ, San Francisco | Origin = Genetic therapy providing mutant powers | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Uncanny X-Men #530 | Last = Uncanny X-Men #534 | HistoryText = The Xperience is a mutant power drug which gives its user the powers of a certain mutant for a limited amount of time. There are two lines of Xperience produced by Lobe: * The general market product, for everyone. * The Deluxe variant a dose created to fit with the genetics of its user. : Those products are functioning on a dose-by-dose basis, and induce a dependence to it. They are presented in liquid form or in inhalers. To promote his product, Lobe selected five young rich people among two thousand candidates, and offered to them the powers of the five original X-Men, obtaining his own versions of Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Beast and Iceman whom he used to combat crime in San Francisco. 's presentation]] Lobe then tried to force the X-Men to sell the exclusive use of the mutant genome to his society, in exchange of the antidote to the X-Flu, while at the same time holding a party at the Triumph Hill Ballroom of SF, in order to get shareholders to invest on his product. When the uninfected X-Men came to reclaim the destruction of the stock, Lobe gave the shareholders several samples of Xperience to combat the mutants. When the infected X-Men also joined the brawl, Lobe activated an "Ebola Plus" function within the X-Flu, causing both mutants and humans with induced powers to fall sick within a few seconds. Lobe then erased the virus on Cyclops, who then made the potential shareholders go home. The entire Xperience stock was subsequently destroyed by Storm's lightning at Sublime Corporation's HQ. Lobe's "X-Men" apologized, with the exception of Penny Newsom (the young woman who had obtained Angel's powers), who left unnoticed with two inhalers that would provide Emma Frost's and Jean Grey's powers. Lobe was then sued by the X-Men's and Worthington's lawyers. Known users * Lobe's X-Men ** "Angel" (Penny Newsom) ** "Beast" ** "Cyclops" ** "Iceman" ** "Marvel Girl" * Lobe * Numerous shareholders Known duplicated and produced powers The known mutants whose powers were duplicated are the following: * Angel (Warren Worthington III) - Used by Penny Newsom and several shareholders * Beast (Henry McCoy) - Used by "Beast" * Cyclops (Scott Summers) - Used by Lobe, "Cyclops" and several shareholders * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) - Used by several shareholders * Emma Frost - One sample having being obtained by Penny Newson * Iceman (Robert Drake) - Used by "Iceman" * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) - Used by Marvel Girl and several shareholders. One sample was obtained by Penny Newson * Wolverine (James Howlett) - Used by several shareholders | CurrentOwner = Penny Newsom | PreviousOwners = Sublime Corporation, Lobe and his X-Men | Notes = and Wolverine bottles (but no Adam-X)]] * According to Lobe, there's no Xperience variant to simulate Adam-X's powers. * Even though he isn't a mutant, there's a Xperience variant to duplicate Deadpool's powers. * Xperience gives its user both the powers and weaknesses of the mutant sampled: The humans with induced powers from mutants who could have been affected by the HX-N1 were affected as well. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Drugs Category:Power Bestowal